


i care but not enough

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	i care but not enough

He was no longer engaging in love with her, but pity.  
And she was no longer waking to gentle touches, itching to feel something not any less diligent, but perhaps less playful,  
Something vigorous that expressed his passion differently.  
She received neither of these, and he hid more expressions in his hulking chest that tumbled with lies, just like he believed hers to,  
Yet all her chest - her beautiful deep heart - happened to hold was adoration for him and fizzling interest for herself.  
Every moment they held together, they found the deepest of interactions occurring on either end of any possible spectrum,  
shame and pride, and disappointment and hope.  
love and hate, and admiration and pity. 

They engaged in the deepest parts of themselves, receiving the worst of what they put out,

i love you, don’t kill me.  
you kill me, don’t love me.  
don’t kill me, i love you.  
don’t love me, you kill me.

1/11/15


End file.
